To Do List
This is a for the future. I know many users aren't English/Do not Speak English, but this doesn't matter. This is an ENGLISH WIKI, where users type in ENGLISH. Therefore, if you are going to type in ENGLISH, then you need to know ENGLISH GRAMMAR. Doesn't matter if you're from Israel, China, Australia, Mexico, or Easter Island, if you join this wiki, you need to know it. Period. ---- There's many reasons why you need grammar. I'm going to go through a few of them. #There are two kinds of people in this world. People with good grammar, and people with bad grammar. Can you guess which one of them gets job and which group gets unemployment? I think you can. If you have good grammar, it will be much easier to get a job then if you don't have good grammar. Oh, a job? That's years away... yeah, not exactly. According to the US, the legal age you can work is at 16 years old, at a minimum wage of $7.25. Guys, just asking you, if I have any information incorrect, please tell me in the comments. As I was saying, some users on here are on 16 years and some people may even be quietly preparing for college. The fact is, we're not getting any younger, and soon all of us are going to have to get jobs to pay someone to live at a place. No more living with our parents. If you really want to get a job and live on your own... then Grammar is key. #It makes you look older and more intelligent. When someone types "running is ben", it first of all looks wrong, then it makes whoever wrote that dumb, and third, it gives a bad vibe that says "Oooh that user can't use proper grammar. It should be 'Ben is Running', I'm gonna avoid that person. Ouch". You don't want that vibe. #It gives readers a reason to actually read your work. If I have to choose between "ben fight vilgax; vilgax punch ben" and "As Ben jumps over Vilgax, Vilgax screams in terror as Ben transforms into the crystalline Diamondhead, shooting Vilgax in the face with his piercing diamonds", I'm gonna do the second one. It sounds better, its easier to read, and it makes the writer again, seem more intelligent and older. #It can save you from being Blocked. " Wait, what? I can be blocked for not having good grammar?!?! " ... calm down. Having bad grammar is a pain, but we can't punish you for it. However, if you're purposely using bad grammar to troll or spam, or even vandalize a page, then you can be blocked for using bad grammar. Same thing applies when it comes to Sockpuppets. Whenever someone is accused of being a sockpuppet, administrators always check their grammar with whoever the user is being accused of. If they match, then administrators have one more reason to believe that you're a sockpuppet. So watch how you say things. The same thing appiles when someone is accused of being underage. According to Wikia, you must be 13 or older to have an account on Wikia. When someone is being accused of being underage, we also check their grammar to see if its good or bad. If its good, then we have one less reason to believe that the person is underage. But if its bad grammar, we have one big reason to believe the person is underage. So please, be careful. ---- The verb is perhaps the most important part of the sentence. A verb or compound verb asserts something about the subject of the sentence and express actions, events, or states of being. The verb or compound verb is the critical element of the predicate of a sentence. In each of the following sentences, the verb or compound verb is highlighted: Dracula bites his victims on the neck. The verb "bites" describes the action Dracula takes. In early October, Giselle will plant twenty tulip bulbs. Here the compound verb "will plant" describes an action that will take place in the future. ---- A noun is a word used to name a person, animal, place, thing, and abstract idea. Nouns are usually the first words which small children learn. The highlighted words in the following sentences are all nouns: Late last year our neighbours bought a goat. Portia White was an opera singer. The bus inspector looked at all the passengers' passes. ---- An adjective modifies a noun or a pronoun by describing, identifying, or quantifying words. An adjective usually precedes the noun or the pronoun which it modifies. In the following examples, the highlighted words are adjectives: The truck-shaped balloon floated over the treetops. Mrs. Morrison papered her kitchen walls with hideous wall paper. ---- An adverb can modify a verb, an adjective, another adverb, a phrase, or a clause. An adverb indicates manner, time, place, cause, or degree and answers questions such as "how," "when," "where," "how much" . Some adverbs can be identified by their characteristic "ly" suffix. In the following examples, each of the highlighted words is an adverb: The seamstress quickly made the mourning clothes. The midwives waited patiently through a long labour. ---- A 'preposition''' links nouns, pronouns and phrases to other words in a sentence. The word or phrase that the preposition introduces is called the object of the preposition. A preposition usually indicates the temporal, spatial or logical relationship of its object to the rest of the sentence. When you're using prepositions, think "Where" something is to a second object. The following examples have been bolded: The book is on the table. The book is beneath the table. The book is leaning against the table. The book is beside the table. She held the book over the table. She read the book during class. ---- Conjunctions are basically words used to connect two parts of a sentence. Interjections are words added to a sentence to give it emotion. *I ate the pizza and the pasta. < -- Conjunction. *'Ouch', that hurt! < -- Interjection. ---- If you use these references and rules, you can have better grammar. For more help on the Parts of Speech and Grammar, check out this link.|Alright, now every episode we have a question that I answer. Today's question is.... "Hey Sci, I was just wondering, how could I become an administrator on BTFF". Um, well many people want to be administrators. But there's a lot in determining who becomes an administrator or not. Well, there is no clear path to becoming an administrator, its just in the cards. Now, the way I became an administrator is I joined the wiki, and I tried being friendly and nice to users. I spent many months learning about the wiki, learning how to do things, I read the rules, didn't fight with users, I tried being nice to all users even though users weren't nice to me, and I established friendships. Now, I think a part of the reason I became a chat moderator is because I had a philosophy that basiclly was "I do not want to be a chat moderator, there are other people better then me, if I do become one, that'll be after my first year on here. I didn't ask to be a chat moderator, I didn't even want to be a chat moderator. However, there was one time in September 2012 when one user was causing a ton of trouble. I'm not going to mention his name because doing so would not be good for the wiki, but he exists, okay? This one user was socking a lot, and for those new users who might be reading this, socking is making another account and using it even though you have your original account. During this time, I was helping mods and admins and in October, I became a moderator. Once I became a moderator, I continued to be a good and friendly user, continued to follow the rules, and during March, I stepped up to the plate. I started doing more on the wiki, and I helped the admins a lot during a diffcult and frustrating time during another month of trouble. In the end, I realized that our wiki needed the Edit Requirement Policy, so I suggested that the administrators needed to have a meeting with moderators about this, because of the impact it would have on the community. It was during this meeting that I was granted administrator rights. So, in conclusion of my story, I would like to suggest the following things: #Read the rules once a week, every week. This may seem like a lot, but it'll make sure you don't get in trouble, and it'll help you know when someone else is breaking the rules. Then you can report them to someone like me. #Establish good relationships with chat moderators and administrators. They're your allies, friends, and advisors. The last thing you want to do is get on their bad side. You can stay on their good side this by finding their interests and discussing it with them, and trying to not be a big pain on chat. So, please stop if he tells you to stop. Just know that not everyone may like you, and that's life. ##'DO THIS:' "Okay, I apologize for . Thank you for informing me of the error of my ways. " ##'DON'T DO THIS:' ":( Okay well... I guess you hate me so, I'ma leave chat now. Bye." #Be Patient, and Don't Ask for Rights: Its actually against the rules to ask for rights now. The first time you do it, you won't get in trouble. If you do it again though, then you will be. Just be patient, and don't ask for rights. #Accept that not Everyone can be an admin: Not everyone will become an administrator. There are users who have been here for 3 or 4 years, and haven't been promoted to administrator yet! That's because not everyone has the time to be an administrator, and sometimes its just not meant to be. Its nothing against them, its just how it works. You may become chat moderator, but even then, you might not be promoted at all. Don't take it personally. #Be involved with the wiki: By this I mean, participate in discussions, vote for Featured Pages, sign up for Fanon Con, vote for Alien Fest, anything! #Clean up the Wiki: Use good grammar, parts of Speech, do anything you can that's part of User blog:2014 - A Year of Change. #Just be a good, honesty, respectful person. |Well, that's all I have time for today. Listen, after you're done reading, check out the poll below and tell me what you think. This is just the beginning, and there's always room for improvement so if you have any suggestions, please use our forum. Thank you for reading, my name is Sci100 and... goodbye. }} |}